four chopsticks and a proposal
by furnilicous
Summary: edward wants to propose to bella, he wants to go to a romantic place but insted bella chooses a chinese place, what would happen?
1. chinese?

**Four chopsticks and a proposal **

**A/N well this is my second story and I hope you like it**

**XXx furnilicous **

**Chapter one- Chinese? **

**E POV **

Well today's the day im going to propose to bella, my love, we decided to drive around to find the perfect place to have dinner.

" oh here" bella pointed to a Chinese place

" bella you want Chinese?" I asked chinese why?

" yes please Edward" bella said with her puppy dog pout I couldn't resist that look

" fine" I said pulling over to a parking space just outside of the chinese place, bella hopped out the car looking so happy well I guess it couldn't be too bad we walked to the chinese lady

"welcome to kaka chinese" said the lady

" table for two please" I said

" right this way" she showed us to our table next to a fish tank and gave us our menu's

" there shall be a waiter shortly" she said as she walked away

" this is nice look at the little fishes" bella said while looking at the fishes

" yep" I mumbled she looked at me with a worried look on her face

" whats wrong you don't like it here" she said

" no, no, its just I was hoping we would go somewhere more romantic" she caressed my cheek

" it doesn't matter where we go as long as were together" she said

" yea I guess your right" I said she was right as long as were here alone together

" hello my name is mike and I shall be your waiter" oh god not mike he's been hitting on bella since forever

" bella?" he said

" hi mike" she said with a sigh

" how are you" he said

" excuse me sorry to brake up the reunion but we would like to order" I said god I hate him so much, he broke away from staring at bella

" oh yes what would you like?" he said

" umm well have some fried rice and some duck" she said duck? God im glad I cant eat anymore it sound disgusting

Mike walked away still staring at bella when he ran into EMMETT!! Whats he doing there?

" wow watch were your going little fella" emmett said with a laugh

" oh um yes sorry can I help you?" he said straitening himself out

" nah its okay my little bro is right there" he said pointing at me there was him , Rosalie, alice and jasper how did they know we were here god this is going to be great NOT!!.


	2. family renunion

**Chapter- two- family reunion **

**B POV **

" emmett and co what are you doing here?" Edward asked obviously not pleased

" oh alice told us she saw you two out for chinese and we thought we'd join you"

"but you guys cant eat" I whispered

" well duh we just wanted to join you" said Rosalie

" well we don't need compony" Edward snapped back

" oh come on little brother" emmett said as he grabbed a chair sitting next to Edward giving him a noogie, Rosalie grabbed another table well Edwards idea of a romantic dinner just went out the window bye bye romantic idea

" so what are we ordering im starving" emmett asked

" fried rice and duck" I replied

" aww that's not enough" emmett whined

" that's because we ordered for TWO!!" Edward yelled

" ok calm down listen you guys pay for the duck and the rice and ill pay for me, rosie, alice and jasper ok?" emmett reasoned

" ok that's fine but why cause you cant eat" I said

" hey just trying to act human" Rosalie said shrugging

" no that's not fine this was meant to be romantic meaning only the two of us and no more you guys" Edward spat geez whats the big deal its not like anything interesting was happening before the cullens came

" ooooh im sensing some bad energy let me calm you down" jasper said then Edward calmed down a bit to much because

" I love you guys so much" Edward said looking drunk

" ahh jasper this is scary can you make him normal again" I said

" sure" japer said then Edward was back to normal what a relief

" hey you guys heres your duck and your fried rice" mike said looking at me I think I was going to throw up then to stop myself I just stared at my perfect Edward

" hey shrimp can we order" emmett said to a frightened mike

" my name is mike" he said looking frustrated

" yeah yeah ok well for me ill have some plain rice" said Rosalie looking at her menu

" umm ill have some dim sims" emmett said

" how many?" mike asked

" ummm 20" said emmett trying to act human

" for me ill just have fried rice" jasper said as I was eating my duck alice looking up for her menu asked

" do you have any fairy bread?"

" uhh no this is a chinese place" said mike sarcastically

" alright don't snap at my girlfriend shell have fried rice too" jasper said, mike walked off looking at me and winked omg I need a bucket.


	3. the freaking chopsticks!

**Chapter three- the freaking chopsticks**

I looked at bella, just staring at her she looked so beautiful well she always does I wanted to spend eternity with her I had to I had to propose to her, I had the ring in my pocket I was so nervious I would sweat if I could, bella was to busy eating and laughing at emmetts dumb jokes geez the stuff he comes up with

" ok ok heres another one a blonde walks into a electronics store and see's a tv she likes so she goes up to the clerk and says hey can I buy that tv and the clerk says sorry we don't sell this stuff to blondes so she goes back and dyes her hair brunette and comes back and says can I buy that tv and the clerk goes we don't sell stuff here to blondes and she says how did you know it was me the clerk goes that's not a tv that's a microwave" emmett roared with laughter Rosalie just glared at emmett

" oh I didn't target that joke at you baby you're a smart blonde" emmett said Rosalie smiled and gave emmett a hug omg, so I have to now

" bella?" I asked

" yes Edward" said bella

" umm I wanted to asked you-" I was cut off by emmett sticking chopsticks in his mouth saying

" look im a vampire I vant to suck your blood"

" you're an idiot emmett" I fumed

Bella turned back to me

" yes Edward what do you want to ask me" she asked I got down on one knee

" bella will you marry me?" I asked pulling the ring out of my pocket

She started to cry

" yes!" she exclaimed as she leaped into my arms

Everyone clapped as bella gave me a kiss emmett took he chopsticks out of his mouth and clapped that idiot oh well I have bella my future wife.

**THE END **

**Did you like it I hope u did because it took a lot of planning lol id like to thank my bestest friend lil rockstar for her coming up with most of the idea love u. thanks for reading I will write another story soon dunno when but soon.**

**xXx furnilicous **


	4. i have something to say people :D

Hey guys thanks for the reviews muchly appreciated, im thinking of doing a sequel to four chopticks and a proposal, what do you think, review your thoughts :D


End file.
